


奶孩子日記之抱緊處理

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	奶孩子日記之抱緊處理

雖然晚了一天還是要祝橙曦老師生日快樂!  
季更選手回來除草了!糟粕文筆，請多見諒。

清晨的一抹陽光穿過微風吹拂過窗簾而產生的隙縫，迅速的掃過仍在熟睡的一雙人，雖然一閃而逝，但仍然讓手塚微微蹙眉，良好的生理時鐘讓他慢慢清醒。

睜眼看見懷裡的人深深的埋在自己胸膛，只露出褐色的頭髮，低頭輕吻了褐髮，輕道一聲早安。懷裡的人似乎也有了反應，稍稍扭動身體，只見環在手塚腰間的手臂微微收緊。  
手塚看著懷裡的人微微勾起唇角，想起昨夜兩人情到深處共赴巫山雲雨，此時身上未著一絲半縷，皮膚傳遞來對方的體溫舒服的讓人不禁想碰觸的更多。而手塚一向不會虧待自己，微微翻身將懷裡的人攬上枕頭，好讓他睡的更舒適些，也讓兩人肌膚相親的面積更大一點。

「嗯.....國光不要了.....」懷裡的人被挪動身子，也有了幾分意識，但仍然抵不過睡意，嘟噥了聲便又睡去。  
看著不二白皙的胸口斑斑紅痕，手塚忍不住反省自己昨夜是不是做的太過火了，但是今天醒來身心得到的滿足遠遠超過愧疚。溫存後的早晨，手塚總會打破常規鍛鍊，陪著不二賴床，直到懷抱中的人對他道聲早安。

出生傳統家庭的手塚，並不習慣與人有過多的親密舉動，或許該說手塚也並不喜歡與人有過多的肢體接觸。朋友間常常用來表示感情好的勾肩搭背對於手塚剛開始是很難接受的，尤其球隊中不乏熱情的隊友雀躍時便往人的肩上一掛。所幸手塚嚴肅的個性再隊友們再開心也沒敢往他身上靠去。

手塚本來以為自己大概就是一輩子所有肢體碰觸都是只乎於禮。熟料遇見了不二，回家的路上，各自的左右肩揹著各自的球袋，空著的肩膀在路途上不時的碰觸，起初手塚總會低聲輕道抱歉，偶爾是不二會笑著說不好意思，但時日一久兩人再也沒因為這行進間的碰觸而道過歉，繼續談論著功課、興趣、所見所聞。

這是手塚第一次認知到自己是可以與除了家人外產生肢體碰觸的，那時候只是認為不二是自己的知己好友才會有這樣的特例。但一次與大石討論功課時無意間的碰肩卻讓自己不禁皺起眉頭，方知不二對自己是特別的，自己彷彿只對不二的碰觸並不反感。偶爾在不二對著自己笑著說著一些有趣的事物同時，自己總會想伸出手揉一揉那柔軟的褐色髮絲，見到不二難過時想將他擁入懷裡輕輕拍著背給予他安慰。

最後手塚向不二表明心意後，所有幻想一項一項實現，甚至有過之而無不及，雖然剛開始的擁抱牽手都是不二主動的，不二彷彿知道塚不習慣做這些動作，因此在逛街、散步時會拉著自己的手，直到冬天因為心疼不二的手涼，手塚將不二的手緊緊包在自己的掌心，看著不二臉上露出幸福的表情，這才明白原來不二都在等待自己主動。

相較不二的父親長年在海外家風自然比較開放自由，家人之間表達感情也是比較直接的，親吻、擁抱都是很稀鬆平常的事情。  
因此剛交往時不二常因為手塚做出一些貼心的事情給手塚大大的擁抱並輕聲道謝，惹得手塚不知所措，不二也清楚手塚並不擅長表達情感，所以時常以身作則讓手塚慢慢習慣用動作及言語表達出情感。雖然剛開始手塚愣愣的反應讓不二覺得很可愛，因而更喜歡去做一些親密的舉動，就只為了看那一剎那不一樣的手塚。

手塚在不二的耳濡目染下漸漸的不吝嗇利用自己的肢體去表達愛意，常常兩人在沙發上看電視時，主動的攬過不二靠在自己肩膀，或是看見不二露出可愛的表情時，忍不住湊過去親吻，倒是讓不二好幾次紅了耳根。

當初最讓不二煩惱的是外甥和姪子陸陸續續的出生，家族聚會難免需要幫忙照應孩子。深怕喜靜的手塚會不喜歡這樣的場合，但後來發現自己的擔心是多餘的，手塚雖然表情冷淡，但照顧孩子還是挺靠譜的。而孩子們對這個可靠的舅舅跟伯伯也都是很信賴，常常主動的親近，給予親暱的互動。

尤其是姐姐的小兒子跟手塚的好感情是讓這個親舅舅會吃醋的。那時候小外甥顢頇學步之時，總愛到處亂走，有回在家中大家都在客廳閒聊，沒發現小人兒不在客廳，沒多久樓梯間突然一陣哭聲傳來，姐姐趕到時兒子已經在手塚懷裡了。

手塚看著由美子緊張的神情，趕緊解釋：「姐姐，廷兒沒事，就往上爬時向後倒，我接住了他，估計是嚇到而已。」  
由美子結果手塚懷裡的兒子，輕聲哄騙並向手塚道謝：「還好你有注意！謝謝！」  
「沒什麼！應該的！」

而小外甥經歷這次驚嚇後，對手塚產生了極大的信任，那時還不會講話，想去探索別處就是小小的手掌握著手塚的食指，一手比向別處要他跟著他到處走走。  
那時不二發現這個現象打趣的說：「國光成為廷兒的專屬小跟班了。」  
那時候手塚笑的一臉柔和的回答：「成了專屬於他的保姆了。」  
「這可不行，你是我的。」  
看到不二帶著醋意的宣布主權，手塚逕自攬過不二的頭，吻上那剛闔上的唇。

每次由美子找家人們一起踏青，總會看見一個小小的人兒，拉著周身嚴肅冷清的手塚四處亂逛著，但仔細觀察又會察覺到手塚臉上及眼神滿是溫柔及寵溺。也虧的手塚的好體力及耐性可以隨廷兒這樣精力旺盛的孩子一直走著，讓廷兒可以好好的發洩精力及滿足他的好奇心，否則同一段路來回走上五六趟一般大人早沒有耐心了。

手塚對孩子們都很是寵愛，生日總會用心挑選禮物，有次不二看著很認真在挑選庭兒禮物的手塚好奇問：「只是外甥和姪子好幾個你怎麼特別寵廷兒？」  
「他最像你。」  
「一定還有別理由。」  
手塚笑了笑沒有回答，繼續專心挑禮物。回到家後，手塚在寫卡片的同時將原由娓娓道來：「還記得那時候，他剛學會小跑步嗎？有回他一起出門時穿了過大的鞋子，他跑一跑就掉鞋子，幫他穿好沒多久就又會掉。」  
「嗯，記得。」  
不二點點頭，畢竟高大的手塚一直蹲下來幫廷兒穿鞋的畫面真的很可愛很讓人印象深刻。「你幫他撿了一路的鞋。」  
「在幫他穿上第三次時，他對著我說：“舅舅，你好好。抱緊。”緊緊抱住我的頭。我對每個孩子都發自內心的疼愛，但廷兒對我更特別一點，他讓我更勇於去將愛表達出來。」  
不二了然的點了點頭：「改變還是需要一些契機，而廷兒就是那個你尋求很久的契機。」  
手塚笑著點點頭。

一次兩人合由美子一家人出遊後，因為手塚陪了廷兒一整天，要回家時廷兒緊緊抱住手塚的腿，一副依依不捨的樣子。  
「要和舅舅.....睡睡.....」  
看見廷兒癟著嘴委屈的眼神，眼眶還有淚水在打轉，這讓由美子和不二一時手足無措。  
手塚無奈地蹲下來摸摸廷兒的頭給予安慰，想了會兒才緩緩的提議道：「不如讓廷兒到我們家過夜好嗎？周助」  
不二姐弟倆沒想到手塚會說出這個提議，三個大人互相看了看對方。最後由美子點點頭，得知自己可以跟舅舅回家的廷兒終於露出笑容。

小外甥跟著回到家後，夫夫兩人合力幫已經累得快闔上眼的小人兒洗了戰鬥澡，誰知道洗好澡的廷兒又來了精神，吵著要喝牛奶才要睡覺，此時不二看了眼手塚，手塚自動自發的拿出由美子準備的奶瓶跟奶粉認份的去沖奶。  
好不容易哄睡了孩子，兩人坐在床邊微微嘆口氣，感慨原來帶孩子蠻累的。不過看著床上的孩子安穩的睡著一股幸福感油然而生。  
不二靠在手塚身上享受著今日難得的兩人時光，語氣慵懶的說：「想不到廷兒這麼黏你！不過你竟然要求把孩子帶回來過夜，你還真有勇氣。」  
手塚側過頭吻了吻不二的頰，溫聲道：「捨不得拒絕廷兒，他太像你。」  
聽出手塚話中的意思，一切都是因為愛他才有的愛烏及屋，不二心中一暖也不顧孩子在一旁，細密的吻落在手塚頸頷，手也不安份的在手塚腰間輕輕摩娑，聲音暗啞的說：「國光，抱我。」  
「孩子在，別鬧。」  
「我想要你。」  
不二主動拉下手塚的睡褲，伸手覆上手塚的半勃的分身，滿意的看著手塚誠實的身體，隨著自己的套弄分身已經完全的挺立。  
手塚看了眼熟睡的孩子，又看著不二勾人的眼神，拉過不二的手，將不二抱在懷裡親吻。  
手塚因為情慾而暗啞低沉的嗓音在不二耳邊響起：「速戰速決，別鬧太大動靜，你忍著點聲音。」  
「好。」  
手塚退去不二的褲子，手在不二的敏感處摩娑著好讓不二趕緊進入狀況，見不二呼吸越來越急促，手塚伸手在抽屜裡拿出潤滑劑，抹在自己分身上，沾著潤滑的兩指也探入不二體內進行擴張。  
雖然沒有平時的前戲，但不二現下滿心只想擁有手塚，止住了手塚還在擴張的手輕道：「好了，直接進來。」  
看見不二眼裡的堅決，害怕不二受傷的手塚微微嘆氣，拉起不二：「自己坐上來。」  
見手塚一副想要自己來的神情，不二鼓了鼓腮幫子，扶著手塚的硬挺慢慢坐下去。直到完全沒入兩人都長呼了一口氣，手塚吻上不二，下身淺淺律動，手也輕撫著不二的慾望，惹得不二細碎的輕吟聲不時的從吻裡洩漏出來。  
似乎因為有孩子在身邊，好似偷情的情景，讓兩人的身體比往常敏感，而細碎的呻吟聲似乎讓手塚更有感覺，很快的兩人在手塚一個挺身後同時發出輕嘆。  
兩人緊緊相擁享受著高潮後的餘韻，手塚輕吻著不二的耳鬢，待兩人呼吸平穩後，手塚退出不二體內，伸手抽了紙巾將兩人身下的狼藉擦拭乾淨復又趕緊將兩人的褲子穿好，才躺回床上。  
將不二抱在懷裡的手塚環在腰間的手，輕輕的拍了一下不二屁股，在不二耳邊輕斥：「累了一天還這樣胡來。」  
「不就是太愛國光了嘛！」  
手塚心裡一暖將懷裡的人抱緊，吻了吻說：「我也愛你！」  
不二笑了笑，獎勵性的吻了吻手塚的額：「國光越來越會表達情感了呢！」  
手塚輕輕的勾起唇角，吻了吻不二：「謝謝你。」

廷兒去一次舅舅家過夜後，就迎來第二次第三次，甚至只要手塚在家廷兒便要求著要去住舅舅家，接連著還去了手塚家把手塚的家人哄的樂呵呵的，好幾次由美子都打趣的說這個小兒子彷彿就是來給兩個舅舅當兒子的。每每由美子打趣的說著這話時，兩人總是相視而笑。

在廷兒十五歲，在私下和由美子夫婦討論並表達自己的決心後，在生日宴家人齊聚時，表達了自己的生日願望。他走到兩個待他如親子的舅舅中間，身高早已經來到手塚肩膀的廷兒，不畏手塚的威嚴，搭著兩個舅舅的肩膀大聲的宣佈：「我想將兩個爸爸抱緊處理。」接著從由美子那裡接過收養手續書，上面所有資料都寫好了只差收養人簽名。  
惹得不二感動的留下眼淚，手塚雖然臉上沒什麼表情，但在簽名時顫抖的手表明了他難掩的激動之情。  
手塚簽完名，緊緊的抱住廷兒和不二：「兒子，我和周助很愛你。」  
「爸爸我也愛你們！」語畢，廷兒在兩人臉頰上落下一吻。


End file.
